


Пас

by fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018), iolka



Series: Драбблы и мини от R до NC-17 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka
Summary: А Дэнни хорошо принимает пас, — сказала Кэтрин". (с) Серия 3.17
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Драбблы и мини от R до NC-17 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895347
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Пас

“А Дэнни хорошо принимает пас, — сказала Кэтрин.” (с) Серия 3.17

Дэнни бежал прочь, наперерез мячу, а у Стива перед глазами все еще стояла его широкая счастливая улыбка. 

— Черт. — Он покачал головой, ухмыляясь, а потом потер отдававшееся болью плечо. Хоть вывих и вправили, неприятная чувствительность и слабость все еще оставались с ним — и останутся на пару ближайших дней. 

Дэнни тем временем поймал мяч и, не останавливаясь, пробежал дальше, восторженно что-то вопя. Стив старался не представлять, как именно форменные брюки обтягивают его задницу во время бега. 

Из фантазий его вырывала Кэтрин:

— А Дэнни хорошо принимает пас, — сказала она. На первый взгляд поддразнивающе, но Стиву отчего-то показалось, что за фразой стоял подтекст. Отвечая ей что-то нейтральное и с претензией на шутку, он подумал, что Дэнни не только пас хорошо принимает. 

Мысль мгновенно вернула его к прошлой ночи, когда Дэнни позволял делать с собой все, что хотелось, когда его дырка сначала по очереди принимала каждый новый палец с глухим хлюпаньем, поддаваясь за каждым движением внутрь и наружу, а потом так же голодно впускала твердый до болезненности член, обхватывая плотно и жарко. Стив трахал его быстро и жадно, а Дэнни подавался назад, встречая каждое его движение на полпути. А потом Стиву пришло в голову трахнуть рот Дэнни пальцами, и он так и поступил, добившись того, что стоны Дэнни стали громче, пусть и сквозь заткнутый пальцами рот, а задница на члене сжималась еще теснее. 

А потом он сидел на коленях между раздвинутых ног Дэнни — тот, едва ворочая языком, вещал что-то о привычках неандертальцев, своих завтрашних проблемах с сидением и безжалостности Стива, но полуприкрытые глаза сыто блестели, а на губах блуждала довольная улыбка. Он был весь такой мягкий, уютный и разморенный… В жизни не подумаешь, что мог бы когда-либо таким быть, глядя на злоязыкую язву при галстуке...

Да, определенно, не только пас.  



End file.
